A Little Piece of My Forever
by JAnnGonz
Summary: Bella is now a vampire,but Edward wasn't the one that changed her a jealous vamp named Jessica did.Now Edward is on the hunt for Jessica to make her pay.Bella's happy of what she has become and her new powers.What happens if Jessica ever comes back.HIATUS
1. Bella's First Day

**A/N: Hi! This is my first Twilight story but third FanFic and I HOPE you like it! Just so you know, I'm known for my long authors notes. Haha, but I'll refrain from it for now.**

**Go easy on me, I'm kinda scared going into a new category, especially since I'm also writing a Hannah Montana story, teehee.**

**Well…HERE WE GO!**

**A Little Piece of My Forever**

**Title: Bella's First Day.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

My eyes flew open as I breathed in an unnecessary breath. Human instinct.

Three days of burning pain is finally over.

I sat up as I took in my new eye sight, new sense of smell…and the burning in the back of my throat.

I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder, I instinctively jumped up and hissed. But my eyes met the eyes of my beautiful Greek god boyfriend, Edward Cullen.

"Welcome back love." He smiled.

I relaxed from my tigress stance and skipped toward him, slamming into him with new force. WITHOUT TRIPPING!

"You're even more handsome than I remember. Now that I can see you better." I grinned

"I never thought you would even get even more beautiful, yet here you are." He said as he studied my face before crashing his lips onto mine.

I ran my hand through his tangled hair. Then I heard someone say 'ew' outside the room. I giggled into the kiss and broke it. "Emmett stop eavesdropping." I said

Emmett came through the door and gave a toothy grin. "I have a new sister"

"Yes you do, now go away." Edward said smoothly.

"Fine, but Bella, Esme and Carlisle wants to see you-"

"Don't forget me too!" I heard Alice exclaim from downstairs of the Cullen home.

"I'll be right down." I said as Emmett left. I turned to Edward and noticed his scrunched up expression. "What?"

"Watch out for Alice, she wants to go shopping for your new look." He said

I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Great."

He gave me his crooked grin I loved and pulled me out the door. "Come on. Esme is very excited."

**

* * *

Edward's POV**

I led Bella down the stairs and Alice was literally bouncing on her toes in excitement.

"Oh my gosh Bella you look stunning!" Esme praised

"Thanks." Bella smiled sheepishly. If she were human, she'd be blushing.

"Ahh!!! Oh my gosh Bella! We so have to go shopping tomorrow!" Alice ran to her at vampire speed and gracefully hugged her tightly. "I'm getting you a _whole_ new wardrobe"

Bella gave a force grin and gave a unenthusiastic "Yaay."

I'm all happy and well knowing Bella will be mine forever, but what I regret is how she was changed, I wish it was me who changed her, and not that damn Jessica. James' mate.

**(A/N: Forget Victoria, she doesn't exist in my story. More about Jessica later.)**

Jessica just wanted to see her writhe in pain, not kill her. I hate her for doing that to my Bella. I want to hunt her down and-

_Edward, calm down, your making me want to kill someone. - Jasper_

He sent me waves of calm and I relaxed, I nodded gratefully at Jasper.

"Esme is right, Bella you look magnificent." Carlisle smiled warmly.

Rosalie sat on the nearby couch observing her manicure nails. She glanced up at me feeling the weight of my stare, she rolled her eyes and got up.

"Yeah, you look great." She said quickly walking toward Bella.

_Like I care, she isn't more beautiful than me. - Rosalie_

I let out a deep growl at her and my family looked at me.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked putting her hand on my chest lightly.

"Nothing." I said softly.

"I'm kinda thirsty…" Bella whispered, as if embarrassed.

I smiled "That's okay, there's no need to be shy about that, you just woke up, it's expected. I'll hunt with you. I'm actually surprised you didn't attack me earlier."

She laughed, the sound melodic to my ears.

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

Edward took me to the back of the house. "Ready to feel the first run of your new life?" he grinned.

"Okay." I said excited to actually now know how it feels.

Edward grabbed my hand and we took off deep into the woods.

The feeling was exhilarating. I've never ran before without hurting myself. Everything passing by so fast yet I can see everything.

We stopped soon and I laughed. Edward looked at me curiously "What are you thinking?"

"That was fun." I giggled once more.

"Now…hunt." he shrugged.

I stared wide eyed at him "But I don't know how."

"Oh you do, let everything go, and instincts take over. You'll smell and hear it."

I nodded, afraid. "Hey, need an example?" He asked pulling me into a hug resting his chin on my head. "Just follow me." At that he took off running. I ran after him when the scent hit me. He jumped at a unknowing deer. Poor thing didn't even have time to process that he was even there. But the sight of Edward hunting was amazing as he drained the deer flawlessly.

"Wow." I said smartly

He smiled "It's easy. Now it's your turn."

I nodded slightly and closed my eyes, hearing everything. The house far away, Esme cleaning, Emmett challenging Jasper to a thumb war, and Rosalie's nail scraping against a nail file. I breathed in smelling two different things, one smelling better than the other.

"Go for the less appealing" Edward said quickly.

I nodded again and ran toward the scent. Another deer came into my view and I jumped at it tackling it. I bit into the neck and drained the deer feeling the blood extinguish the burning in my throat. I stood up and looked at my shirt. "Gah." I sighed

"No that's okay, you did great. Here, you can take my shirt, what would hikers think if they saw that." He chuckled and pulled off his shirt. I think my eyes popped out of my head.

I ripped my gaze off his chest and put on his shirt over my soiled shirt then skillfully took off the soiled shirt without exposing myself to Edward and any poor organisms.

I buried my shirt in the dirt along with the deer.

We ran back home. I stopped in front of the house and turned to Edward. "What did you tell my dad?" I asked sadly.

Edward sighed "We said you we're sick and nobody can see you. That Carlisle is taking care of you. But you're gonna have to face him soon."

"Okay." I said

"Bella?!" I heard someone exclaim I swiveled around and saw Jacob, Bill, and _Charlie._

"But not that soon." Edward mumbled

"Dad?" I said softly.

He ran to me and hugged me tightly "I've been worried sick about you! You're okay!" He let go of me as if he was shocked "Bella…you're so cold."

"Oh. Uhm. Well, it's kinda chilly outside…" I said lamely. Then I realized mine and Edwards appearances. Me in shorts and Edward's t-shirt, and Edward…shirtless….oops.

"Uhmm.." I said. Edward quickly ran inside as slow as possible. Gee thanks.

"Bella why are you dressed that way?" Charlie said sternly.

"Oooo. Bella's in trouble" Jacob chuckled, and Billy hit him in the gut. "Ow.."

"Nothing Dad, I fell and messed up my shirt out side, Edward gave me his shirt." I said. Wow, nice.

"That sure seems like you. When are you coming home?" Charlie said

Uhoh. I stood there not knowing what to say till Edward came back out in a fresh shirt. "I asked Bella to move in with me."

My jaw dropped. "W-what?"

He lowered his voice only audible to vampires "Just say yes."

"Uh, Yeah. Dad I hope your okay with that. Then pretty soon me and Edward are going to college." I said slowly.

Charlie stayed silent for a while, his face turning a scary shade from red to purple. During that moment of silence, I was left to my thoughts and remembered my eyes! Their crimson right now! Oh my god! How has he not noticed!? "Edward my eyes! How does he not notice?" I whispered

"He hasn't looked at your face yet, earlier her was too happy to see you, then he was staring at our appearance, now he's…thinking really fast." he whispered so quickly I barely caught it.

"Dad…uh you think about that but I really gotta go pee." I said running into the house.

Alice jumped in front of me and gave me brown contacts.

"Thanks so much Alice!" I exclaimed and ran to the nearest bathroom to put them on. I thought about how they should come inside when they all went inside. Oh perfect timing.

Edward walked to me quickly and grabbed my arm bringing me to a corner. "Excuse us for a moment" Edward called out and looked at me. "What just happened?"

"What, what just happened?" I said confused

"I don't know what happened but both me and Charlie suddenly felt like we were forced inside."

"What?"

"Never mind, we'll ask Carlisle later." he said and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Charlie, I'm sorry but we have many things to attend to, maybe we'll call you…"

"Yeah, yeah no problem. See you Bells." Charlie said and went out the door.

"Bye dad" I called out after him.

"Carlisle" Edward said and he appeared in front of us in a second.

"You need me?"

"I think Bella has a power."

I looked up at Edward in shock "Huh?"

"Bella, tell me to do something in your head." Edward said

"Okay?" I said. _Edward, pick up that book on the floor._ I thought and right after I did Edward left my side to pick up the book. "Whoa!" I exclaimed

"Impressive Bella! It seems like you can tell people what to do with your head! That's extraordinary." Carlisle nodded at me, going to his study.

I grinned "Cool, its like I'm messing with will power."

Edward chuckled and kissed me. He raised his eyebrow. "It's weird knowing you can make me do anything."

"I didn't tell you to kiss me."

"But you make me want to kiss you." He smirked and kissed me again, this time longer.

"Ugh, do you guys _ever_ stop sucking each other's faces off?" Emmett laughed from upstairs.

**

* * *

A/N: Soo? How's the start of my new story? I'm pretty excited.**

**So Jessica, she's a real friend of mine who wanted to be in the story when she found out I was making one. She wanted to be James' mate but not a bad guy. Haha oops.**

**Here's a warning, I suck at proofreading, so if you see mistakes, I'm soooo sorry if that bothers you, I tend to type mistakes like mixing the my and me. I have no idea why.**

**Bella's power, I got it from another story I was reading and she had that power and I thought it was cool, plus I couldn't think of anything cooler.**

**Please review!!!! Show some love! I update for sure weekly!**

**Read it, loved it, so review it!**

**- Janelle, J. Ann, YaYa**


	2. Shopping, More Power, and SCHOOL!

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading the first chapter! Now on to the second one! It was a little rough I know, but hey, I'm just starting out, you don't know what I cant do. Muahaha…haha…haa….?…Th-that's my…evil laugh…uh if you didn't know…**

**Just some information on where this story is. Bella and Edward are 17 years old. They're in Junior year high school. It's in the area of the first book, but I might mix it up a little, if I do I will explain. Any "original" characters here are taking place of characters in the book. I put quotations on original because they are real people I know and wanted to be in the story.**

**Jacob Black isn't a big part of this story…yet…Haha. *evil laugh* You'll see.**

**The attitudes of the "original" characters do NOT reflect to the real them. Just makin sure you know that Jessica isn't MEAN haha.**

**FACT: I get uncomfortable writing fluffy scenes. But Edward and Bella are like SO FULL of fluffyness I have to push it aside and JUST DO IT. (haha, Nike logo, just do it.)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly…I don't own Edward Cullen- I MEAN Twilight.**

**Title: Shopping, More Power, and SCHOOL!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

**Alice's POV**

"Alice, come on! We've been shopping for at least two hours!" Bella whined while stomping behind me.

"Silly Bella, you should know me better than that, I'm a little sad." I shook my head "We've only been to one store!"

"Yeah, but it's like we bought the whole store!" she exclaimed pointedly at the bags she was holding.

I sighed and grabbed what's left of her hand "Come on! That looks like a cute store!"

Bella groaned once more and planted her feet to the ground "Don't we have enough?"

"You can never have enough" I sighed dreamily.

"Alice! That's enough for my entire existence!"

"Nope!" I said and dragged her in.

I scanned through the store quickly while grabbing articles of clothing. I paused for a half of a second at a piece and smirked, then picked it up and threw it into the middle of the pile that was growing. Ignoring all of the stares.

"Wow little girl, how can you carry all of that?" a man laughed behind me. He wiggled his eyebrows in a loser attempt to look sexy I guess. "Need a hand?"

"No. Shopping gives you muscles. I might just use these muscles to punch you in the face if you don't back away."

He stood there and stared at me. Particularly scanning every inch.

I glared "…NOW!"

His eyes widened and backed up running into a clearance rack.

I turned around "Here." I said shoving the pile at Bella and pushed her in a dressing room. "Try it all on and show me!"

Bella mumbled "Fine"

I smiled in satisfaction and sat myself on the couch in front of Bella's door. I noticed people staring at me again. I looked up at them "What? Never seen a woman addicted to fashion before?" I snapped

Once I started speaking then all turned away.

Suddenly I felt someone slide next to me. "Feisty, I like it."

I sighed and turned my head and came face to face with the guy earlier. "You know? I'm usually a very nice girl, but you are making it really hard for me."

"That's what she said." he smirked.

"Ugh." I said a pushed him farther away from me. "You know I'm married? Not that you would ever have a chance if I wasn't."

He frowned "I don't see a ring."

I frowned back. I don't have my ring on. I put on my ring so fast it appeared I hadn't moved. "Really? Because I see it right there." I held up my left hand and wiggled my fingers.

He stared at it. "Whoa, that's huge."

"It's why I love him. Now, go away. Before I'll have to reinforce for things."

"Really?" he said slowly and placed his hand on my upper left leg.

I gasped and threw him on the ground as light as I to pass as human strength. I placed the tip of my heel on his neck. "Now are you going to leave me alone or will I have to mess up my new heels?"

He scrambled up and ran away.

"Humph." I grunted and sat back down. I noticed people staring again. I just let them stare.

Bella came out of the dressing room. "What was up with the noise?"

"Stupid boy." I said. "Bella that looks amazing! Spin!"

It was a curve hugging white dress polo with ¾ length sleeves, the top was unbuttoned enough to show that she has the sexy side but not too low to show she's a respectable woman; meaning _damn_ this girls' got some cleavage going on! Then a dark grey high waist pencil skirt with a dangerously high slit on the left leg. She looked lean and taller with the red hot high heel platform pumps, the only color out of the whole outfit.

More people stared, this time at Bella like she was in the middle of a fashion show. She made a move to put her hand over her chest but I slapped it away.

"NO! You look great! Bella why don't you dress like this more often? Edward would be at your feet!" I exclaimed immensely proud that I put this together

Bella frowned "Not showing this much! Alice this is too much!"

"Nuuhh!"

"Uhhuh!"

"Nuuhh!"

"You know, I'm pretty sure Edward wouldn't get a very good look at these clothes because he'll jump you straight." I said in a matter of fact tone.

Bella's jaw dropped "Really?" she shook her head "NO! Shut up Alice." she said quickly.

"What? He _is_ still a man you know." I smirked.

"Shut up." she whined

"Okay! I will! Next outfit!" I said pushing her back inside.

Bella modeled each outfit unwillingly.

Suddenly "ALICE!!!"

I laughed and skipped gracefully into her dressing room. "Yes?" I asked innocently.

"Alice! Really? _This?!" _Bella exclaimed, holding up the lingerie set picked out.

"What?" I giggled "I'm thinking you might enjoy it."

"No way!" Bella yelled throwing it at me.

"Fine…" I sighed "Edward woulda liked it too."

"What?!" Bella growled

I laughed and ran out of the dressing room before she lashed out her newborn strength on me. I went to the check out desk and bought it secretly then hid it in my purse; then went back to the spot I was supposed to be at.

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

I gathered up my mountain of clothing I tried on and went out. No doubt I have to buy all of this. Which I did with my new black platinum credit card much to the sales woman's liking. I had now about eight bags just from this store.

Right now I wish I was human. So I can say I need to go to the bathroom or I'm hungry or something, then I can flee. But then again…Alice's power would have allowed her to see me run.

Oh yeah! I have my power! Muahahhaha! I totally forgot.

_Alice, drive me home._ I thought.

Then Alice took a shark turn toward the parking lot.

"Cool." I laughed

"You are so not fair!" Alice whined, but continued walking.

"I'm only fair to myself and other normal vampires." I said and laughed harder at Alice's face.

**

* * *

Jasper's POV**

"Your wife's home." Edward chuckled.

Once the words left his mouth I felt waves of anger, annoyance, and amusement.

**(A/N: When I mentioned Edwards mouth you imagined his lips right? Right? GUILTY! XD I'm kidding)**

"I can tell." I replied "Wonder why they're home this early. I expected them to be home around…_tomorrow_."

Edward chuckled again. Probably something he can hear from their minds.

"I have an idea." Emmet said "Probably Bella used her weird will power control thing."

Edward clapped loudly, sarcasm in it was thick "Congratulations Emmett, you figured something out for once with out any of us."

Next thing I know Emmett had Edward pinned to the ground.

"Say that again _Eddie_! I dare you!" he exclaimed

"Guys calm down, and don't act like this in the presence of a lady." I said shaking my head. Sending out waves of calm to both of them.

They both straightened up in time when Bella and Alice walked in.

Alice skipped to my side. I wrapped my arm around her waist. "You okay?"

"No!" Alice pouted "Bella made me drive her home!"

Bella giggled "Don't mess with me."

"Oh! I wanna know how it feels! Tell me to do something." Emmett exclaimed excitedly.

Next thing we knew Emmett started jumping up and down dancing and singing.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world!

Life in plastic, its fantastic!

You can brush my-"

Edward walked up and punched him in the left cheek. Emmett stopped and rubbed his cheek. "You made him punch me?!"

"Bella didn't make me punch you…" Edward smirked

"HEY!" Emmett boomed. Rosalie was at the top of the stairs staring at Emmett in amusement.

We all bursted into laughter

Esme appeared instantly "What is going on here?!"

"Sorry Esme, it was my fault." Bella said between laughs

"As long as you don't break my house." Esme smiled and sped up the stairs.

With out a word Rosalie went out of the house. We heard her car speed away.

"Where's Rose goi…" Alice's eyes suddenly glazed over. "Oh never mind, hey I'ma go meet up with her."

With that Alice kissed me on the cheek and ran out the door.

Bella looked at Edward confused.

"Rosalie is going shopping." He answered

"Ahh…" she nodded

**

* * *

Edward's POV**

_I wonder what else Bella can do with her power…The mind block she has with Edward might actually be another power. -_ Carlisle

I looked up toward Carlisle's study.

I grabbed Bella's hand and brought her toward the study "Let's see Carlisle"

We reached the front of the door. "Come in." Carlisle said. I proceeded inside and sat on one of the chairs in front of his desk, pulling Bella close to me. I didn't want to be anywhere near far from her.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, looking up from the book he was reading.

"We need to discuss Bella's situation and what we're going to do about it."

She looked at me "What situation?"

"On who changed you and why." I responded

"Oh."

"Well Edward I'm sure that Jessica was jealous. James did seem to create an attraction to her by the way he was looking at her."

My grip around Bella's hand tightened a little.

Bella turned to me and whispered "Calm yourself. I'm yours forever."

I nodded and took a deep breath "Do you have any idea if she's coming back?"

"Honestly, I think she would." Carlisle frowned

"What would she do to me now? It's pretty dumb for her to just change me, then come back later when I have all this newborn strength." Bella said

"My assumption is that she has something else planned."

"Like what?" I almost growled.

Then we heard footsteps in the front of the house. The whole family, minus Rose and Alice, was there in an instant. Esme opened the door right when Jacob pressed the doorbell.

"Jacob!" Bella exclaimed and ran into him, giving him a bear hug. "You smell bad."

"So do you." he replied releasing her from the hug.

_Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew - _Rosalie

"Move aside mutt, you're stinking up the premises." Rosalie said squeezing through the door past Jacob, trying not to touch him.

_Oh since she's gonna be like that._ - Jacob

Jacob rustled Rosalie's hair. She screamed out a string of profanities and punched him in the shoulder making his shoulder pop.

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded

He rubbed it and popped it back.

Bella looked at his shoulder blankly "Ew."

"Ugh! Look what you made me do! You messed up my manicure!" Rosalie glared and stomped upstairs.

We all ignored Rosalie like always "So Bella you going to Forks High again tomorrow?" Jacob said "Gotta finish junior year."

Bella groaned "I totally forgot about that. How exciting, the only plus side is that I don't have to wake up early."

"Jacob!" We heard outside

"Ah…well I have to go dad's nagging me. I only came to drop off your truck."

"I'm sure she wont need that anymore." I said

"No! I love that car! Edward! Better not throw it out." Bella stared me down.

I sighed "Fine."

"Yes!" she exclaimed "Bye Jake."

He waved and went out the door.

"So you know your story?"

Bella shook her head 'no'

"Well, everybody pretty much knows you got 'sick' so we'll say you received extensive surgery that altered your appearance a little. The rest you can say they're crazy. You can wear brown contacts till the crimson is gone."

"That's a lame excuse." Bella laughed

"What? You want me to say, you felt insecure so you got plastic surgery?" I said sarcastically.

Bella shrugged "Sounds more like me to feel insecure."

We stared each other down for a long time. I sighed "Your putting up with the rumors."

"Yay!" Bella clapped.

I paused for a second "Wait, did you use your will power control?" I accused

Bella turned away slightly "Noo…"

"Bella! That's unfair!"

"It's not fair that you invade peoples minds now is it?" she shot back

"Fine." I said smiling the smile I knew she loved "But I cant read your mind so I get to get back at you by doing this." I grabbed her by the waist and pinned her to the nearby couch.

"Edward!" she exclaimed in shock once she hit the couch.

"What?" I said hovering over her.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

_What does she think he's doing? See this is why she should have worn that lingerie out of the store. _- Alice

My eyebrows shot up "You bought lingerie?"

Bella shot up almost hitting her forehead into mine in the process. "WHAT?!….ALICE!" she screamed

Alice's chime laugh was heard around the house. "It's in your purse."

Bella pushed me off her and rushed to her purse and dug through it. Then pulled out a lacy black set. "Oh my god Alice, why'd you do this?"

I laughed coming up behind her placing my chin on her left shoulder. "That's okay, maybe when were married, I'll see you in that."

Bella gasped and slapped my chest "Stop it! Your making me internally blush!"

I smiled and pulled her into a soft kiss.

**

* * *

Next morning**

**Bella's POV**

"So you're sure about going to school?" Edward assured for about the fiftieth time this morning…and night.

"Yeah! I'll do fine, trust me!" I sighed

"Sure? Like you wont lash out"

"Edward!" I exclaimed cupping both sides of his face "Trust me, human blood doesn't even seem that appetizing."

"Okay, that's hard to believe" he chuckled

"Ever since before I was a vampire is was already trained to know that killing humans are bad, now that I'm a vampire I'm so conditioned on that, that they don't seem appetizing." I explained

"Just so you know, you can leave anytime, you can take my car."

"Okay." I nodded

"Ready to go?" Alice bounced in.

We nodded and made our way to Edwards Volvo.

The car ride was quick and silent. Edward's fast driving wasn't so scary anymore. Which was weird. Alice and Jasper were in her yellow Porsche since we didn't fit in one car. Trust me we tried. Emmett takes up two seats.

We stepped out of the car and I immediately felt all eyes on me.

Edward dropped his arm on my shoulders. "They all say you're beautiful." he whispered "Some actually are saying 'Who's that?' 'Why is Edward not with Bella?' 'Where is Bella?' "

I laughed "They don't recognize me?"

"No." he shook his head and bent down to kiss my forehead "Oh, that just broke a lot of hearts." he laughed "You doing fine?"

"Yeah" I said holding my breath slightly. Just incase.

We entered the school.

Eric Yorkie walked up beside me. "Hey new girl can I ask your name for the school paper?"

"Eric you're a doof." I laughed looking at him. His eyes widened.

"Bella Swan!?"

"In the flesh." I laughed

"Wow! Where have you been??!"

"Now Eric you don't need her name anymore huh?" Edward interrupted dropping his arm from my shoulder and holding my hand instead

"Uh…no…uh…well see you in class Bella." he said and ran the opposite direction of his class. Moments later he passed again going the right direction.

We walked into the main office to check with my schedule, making sure there isn't changed. I've been gone for a little more than a month. I went to the desk and Edward stayed back near the door.

The front desk lady looked up and gasped "Isabella Swan! You're back! Welcome!"

I smiled my new dazzling smile "Yes I am. Is my schedule the same?"

"Yes you remember everything?"

I nodded "Thanks"

I grabbed Edward's hand on the way out the door.

Suddenly Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber ran up to me. "Oh my god Bella! It is you!" they screamed in unison then the rest was babbles. They attracted some stares.

"Hey guys! I missed you." I exclaimed, not exactly true, I kinda forgot about them.

"Bella you look _so _different! In a good way! Oh hi Edward." Jessica said

"Hello Jessica." Edward nodded.

"Jess is right, you look awesome. What kinda sickness did this to you? Because I want it." Angela joked

"Oh trust me, you wont want it. It practically _took my soul_" I joked back smirking at Edward, but only he and I got that one. He smiled slightly at the meaning.

Then the bell rung. They ran off to their classes.

"I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah." I said and kissed him lightly and was on my way to my 1st day back in school.

I sat through each class just waiting for lunch so I can see Edward again.

It was awesome to be able to answer questions when I'm not even paying much attention.

Plus, making the teacher ask a really random hard question at Mike Newton every time he stared at me was fun. Perv. I can feel what he's thinking.

HOLD UP! Back up, rewind. I can feel what he's thinking?! I cant hear words like Edward but is cant just feel emotions like Jasper…It's like a little bit of both? Whoa. That's intense.

"Bella?"

"The classification of the felis domicus or the simple common house cat." I said. Then I felt disappointment from the teacher. He hoped he caught a student off guard.

**(A/N: Is that right? haha? I kinda forgot how to spell that felis thing)**

"Uhm, that's very good Isabella. Oh and by the way, welcome back."

"Bella." I corrected.

"Right" He said and moved on.

Finally the bell rang, signaling lunch. I got up and walked as fast as I can with out looking like a crazy vampire to the lunch room. But at the classroom door I smashed my face into Emmett's chest.

"Gosh! Do you _have_ to block the doorway?!" I exclaimed

He grinned "Most of the time." then he grabbed my arm and swung me over his back, giving me a piggyback ride. Causing some stares.

"Emmett! What the heck are you doing! People are staring!" I exclaimed as he walked into the cafeteria.

"I just wanna show off my muscles." he chuckled

"Oh wow." I mumbled and rolled my eyes.

"Hey…love…Emmett why are you carrying her?" Edward said when we reached the usual Cullen table.

Emmett dropped my into Edwards lap and flexed his arm. Edward shook his head.

"Hey!" I smiled at Edward

"How was classes?"

I grinned widely. "I have a new power"

Rosalie's jaw dropped "You get like, two powers and I get none?! Now _that's_ unfair."

"So what is it?" Alice asked excitedly.

"It's really weird, I have to test it out but it's a mix of Jasper and Edward's power" I said

"Really?" Jasper said curiously, leaning in.

"I'm not sure how but it's like I can feel what someone thinks."

"That's awesome!" Emmett said

"That is." Edward agreed "I wonder if your going to develop only one more powers."

"I need to figure this one out first before I want to discover another one." I laughed

"Now let's get something to 'eat' " Alice said

I got up and followed my family to buy pointless food.

**

* * *

Rosalie's POV**

I picked up a salad and handed it to my husband.

I sighed as we waited "Why cant we just 'home school' "

"Either we try to look normal in the neighborhood or we look like weird, lonely, no friend, home schooled losers." Emmett said

"We have no friends now, what's the point?" I pointed out

"Glad you figured that out Rose. You and Emmett…_perfect_ match." Edward smirked. I glared icily at him and moved along in the line.

"Maybe, it's because they're scared of my buffness and your beauty." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

"Right." Jasper said sarcastically.

"We cant have friends. It's too dangerous." Alice added, then her eyes went blank.

"She's having a vision." Edward whispered

"We can see that Edward." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Alice?" Jasper whispered worriedly "What do you see?"

"Get out." she gasped "Get out of the cafeteria _now!"_

We didn't think twice, we just ran as fast as we can out of the room without running at vampire speed.

We started running right when a cafeteria lady chopping carrots sliced her finger with a knife. The scent crashed into me and I growled. Emmett grabbed my shoulders and pushed me outside.

We all made it outside, breathing the fresh pine air.

"That was close." Jasper sighed.

Bella was the farthest from the school with Edward hugging her tightly.

I stared in amazement that she didn't break from his arms and maul that lunch lady.

Her crimson eyes under the brown contacts were starting to dissolve from the venom.

"I think I'm done with school today." I stated

"What about me?" Bella said "It's my first day back, I cant ditch my first day."

**

* * *

Edward's POV**

"I'll stay with you." I offered

"You sure?" Bella asked

"Both of you guys sure? The scent is all over the school still." Jasper said "Remember that Bella is a newborn vampire."

"Well-"

Bella was cut off by a chuckle.

We all froze. Someone overheard. That means one thing, Exposure.

I was worried till I found out who it was.

"Shouldn't you guys be a lot more careful with your words?" James said, coming into view with Jessica.

Bella took a step closer to me.

"What are you doing here?" Rosalie sneered, crossing her arms.

"What? Cant people go to school? It's a free country." Jessica smiled

"Not you." I growled pushing Bella behind me.

"Why not?" Jessica laughed innocently.

I growled again. Bella grabbed my hand, staying behind me.

_Calm down Edward, there's too many people around here. - _Emmett, Alice, Jasper.

I exhaled but remained tensed and alert.

"Why not just turn away and walk the other direction before I smash your faces together." Emmett said "Don't mess with my little sis."

They both laughed and walked away "We'll be back." James said

I sighed bringing Bella in front of me. "I'm sorry."

She looked up at me with a blank expression. "You didn't do anything you should be apologizing for Edward, stop saying sorry."

"I'm sor-" I stopped at the look Bella gave me.

"So now what? We leaving or not?" Rose said impatiently.

"I'll stay with Bella." Alice said "I can get a pass to her class. I already saw it."

"Me?" I questioned.

"Nope, she didn't believe you knowing you're her boyfriend." Alice smiled.

I frowned "Fine, but I'm still staying."

Bella nodded.

"Ahem."

We turned around to see a school monitor glaring at us. "Shouldn't you all be in class?"

I peered around and noticed Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie left already.

"Oh, uhm-" Bella said

"My girlfriend felt a little faint after seeing blood earlier in the lunch room. I was just assisting her." I lied smoothly.

"Yeah, this is Isabella Swan were talking about, known to feel sick at the sight and smell of blood." Alice smirked at the irony.

_How ironic _-Alice

"I'm fine now." Bella said

"Very well then, now get to class now." He said sternly as possible with him thinking how incredibly beautiful Bella and Alice were.

We went quickly to our classes, Alice passing the office for a pass, dazzling even the front desk _woman_.

**

* * *

Alice's POV**

I was in Bella and Edward's Biology class.

The scent of blood still lingered here and there. Nothing noticeable.

"Alice please stop thinking of the blood. It's not helping." Bella whispered

"Sorry." I muttered

"Think about a shoe sale or something."

Ohh! Shoe sale! I know there's one in Port Angeles. I should go. And take Rose. Oh! And Bella.

"Alice." Bella groaned "Don't bring me."

"Ugh! You and your weird feeling mind reading thing." I complained

"Alice Cullen, please be quiet, you're only a guest here." Ms. Kron said **(Ew)**

"Sorry Ms. Kron, it wont happen again." I said

"Of course it wont, because you will be moving to the other side of the class."

I frowned. "I hate her." I whispered, only audible to them.

Edward and Bella cracked a smile. Biology sucks either way though.

"Okay so die hybrids, how many squares in the punnett square? Edward?"

"Sixteen." He answered simply

Ohh Mr. Smarty Pants. Does he wanna play chess with Albert Einstein too?

They both looked at me with amused expressions. I smiled

Suddenly a vision crashed into me.

"_I guess who ever I concentrate on is who I can feel." Bella said_

I came back to reality. Oh, so that's how it'll work. I should tell Bella later.

I looked at her. She stared at me. Guess I don't need to tell her.

**

* * *

A/N: Well WOW! That was 17 pages on word! Haha I'm so impressed with myself when what I wrote on my note book was only 7 pages. I added so much stuff. Haha.**

**Sorry if there's any mistakes…I'll find them soon enough ahha.**

**AND NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY ALEX! MS. KRON SUCKS!!! Hahaha. I dont like that teacher...  
**

**Now COME ON! REVIEW!!!!! Have any ideas? Feel free to suggest them!**

**Read it. Loved it. So review it!**

**- Janelle, J. Ann, YaYa, Review beggar**


	3. Carminia and Alejandra

**A/N: Alright, I'm sorry. It's been waayyy too long. But I **_**do**_** have three chapters written, I just need to type.**

**But I guess it's okay since nobody's reading this anyway hehe. At least from what I know, based of reviews. Only my friends get printed versions of this story, so they review to my face. Haha.**

**Well here you go, if you would like to pitch in ideas or correct me on something or have questions feel free to PM me. Minus the typos, because I know that, I suck at catching them. I soo need a beta. Haha.**

**Enjoy!**

**(I'm typing this while my mom is dying my hair. Haha)**

**Title: Carminia and Alejandra**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

Once Edward, Alice, and I got out of school, we were prepared for the chaos at home. Everybody is freaking out on what to do about Jessica and James at school. Alice saw it already.

It was impossible to be comfortable in the car. It was completely silent, it usually didn't bother me, but the situation and reason why we were quiet bothered me. Edward seemed deep in thought and Alice seemed to be concentrating, focusing on nothing, probably looking at the future. I squirmed in my seat and stared hopefully at Edward, willing him to talk.

"Bella, now isn't the best time to talk." Edward said glancing down at me then to the road.

"You just did." I muttered, but I knew he heard. He probably only talked because I told him to.

Instead he turned on the sound system and let play some classic music softly. Well, it's better than utter silence. Ever been in utter silence with vampires? I bet not. Ohh, and you thought awkward silences were _awkward._ I mentally shrugged.

In no time we were home, no other words were spoken on the car ride. Grimaced at the sharp conversations I heard from outside of the house.

Alice stepped in the house first. Edward put his arm around my waist and guided me inside.

"Bella!" Esme gasped and buried me into a hug. "Oh my, I'm terribly sorry you had to go through that your first day back to school!"

"It's okay Esme really, it wasn't that bad." I said

"That's bull, it _was_ that bad. Seriously Bella don't you ever _think?_" Rosalie said "Pretty much you have the deadliest enemy of yours going to school with you."

I frowned "She wont hurt me at school."

"No, but she _and_ he would and everybody else around." Rosalie replied.

"We need to pull you out of here. We're moving." Edward said firmly.

My eyes widened "What? No!" I exclaimed stomping my foot, maybe that's a little dramatic but too late to take it back. "What about Charlie?"

"He can take care of himself." Edward said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"No he cant! I'm not sure if he can handle another woman in his life to leave him." I said softly pushing his hand off. "I'm sure his blood pressure breaks a world record every time he thinks about me living with you, imagine if I moved out of state with you, untraceable after that."

Edward thought and thought. I stepped closer to him and stared at his butterscotch colored lame excuse for eyes when they said so much more. "Please Edward? Can we please not hurt him. What if I left you suddenly, how would you feel?" he shifted his eyes to mine and held my gaze.

"I would die without you."

"Bella is right, if we leave it will break Charlie's heart." Alice chimed in "Edward, Bella's life is different than when we were changed, we were supposed to die. She just cant leave her old life like that."

"Never thought of it." Edward said

"I also see now that we're not moving." Alice added

I smiled softly "This time I did that without mind control."

Edward sighed "Yet, it still wasn't a fair fight."

I chuckled and kissed his jaw line. "We should hunt."

He nodded "Anybody coming with?"

"Me!" Alice bounced enthusiastically. Tell you the truth, I cant imagine someone as small and fragile looking as Alice to take on a mountain lion. But then again, she can be pretty fierce.

Alice suddenly stopped bouncing "Oh my." she gasped "I knew this was going to happen."

We all looked at her. Edward and I both reading her mind gasped. One word came to her head. More like a name…

"Volturi" she breathed

**

* * *

Jessica's POV**

"What about the Volturi?" I wondered . James and I were crouched a few miles away from the Cullen house. Close enough to hear, far enough to not be heard.

"The Volturi are probably coming because of Bella." James said

"They cant find me! They'll kill me." I whispered sharply.

"We have to keep our eyes on our surroundings and be careful. For sure the Cullen's _would_ rat us out to the Volturi that we're going to a high school." James glared at the direction of the house.

"I just want to kill all of those low life fragile humans." I growled, venom filling my mouth.

"Calm down, we cant. It'll blow our cover. Now lets go. They're about to go hunting." James said rising from his crouch.

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

I changed quickly into something Alice would allow for me to get dirty, which is anything from my old clothes; which is also pretty insulting.

I skipped down the stairs and jumped into Edwards arms.

"You seem excited." he stated

"I'm excited to take on something bigger than a deer." I replied

"This is only about your 4th time hunting, don't get ahead of yourself. You still get blood on your shirts." Edward laughed

I punched his arm. "Shut up."

Then the doorbell rang. Edward went and opened the door.

A pretty young vampire stood at the door smiling. "I thought I heard a coven here."

**(A/N: She will be taking on the role of Renesme only older, full vampire, and **_**not**_** their daughter ha. Oh and of course, different name.)**

"Hello." Edward said politely.

"Hi, my name is Carminia. I figured you guys were a nice coven and I was thinking if I can stay here for a while." she smiled. She had long black layered hair that was teased up to perfection. Beautiful, no doubt about it. We could have been friends somewhat…if she wasn't ogling my boyfriend.

"I'm sure Esme would be delighted. Please come in, I'm Edward Cullen." he said stepping aside. Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. "This is my mate Isabella."

"Bella." I corrected and noticed her eye me at the word 'mate' I smiled sourly and held out my hand.

"Pleasure" she said and shook my hand "A new born huh? Just met?"

"No." I said smugly "Edward and I were in love already before I was changed."

Her eyebrows shot up "Really? A human and a vampire? How interesting! What a combination. Did you know he was a vampire?"

"I did." I nodded.

One thing I noticed, she's a vegetarian. Which is a good thing, at the least.

"Well hello there!" Esme and Carlisle greeted happily, coming from the unused kitchen.

"Hi, I'm Carminia." she said holding her hand out for them to shake.

"Nice to meet you Carminia, you are welcome to stay here as long as you need." Carlisle smiled warmly.

"Ready to go?" Alice bounced in a gasped "Your shoes are _so_ cute! I mean I already saw them in my head but real life cant compare!"

Carminia laughed "Thank you."

"Let's go Alice…" Edward said with a sigh

We made our way toward the forest. With Alice now babbling about shoes.

**

* * *

Later in the day**

**Alice's POV**

Bella really wanted to go see her dad since that tiny argument on moving. So here we are sitting on his couch.

"Bella, I'm happy you still remember me." Charlie said

"Dad, how is it even possible to forget you, you're my dad." Bella said shaking her head. She was cooking for her dad. Since he has been living off of pizza, Chinese, and the Clearwater's home made fish fry. She scolded him about his health for about 20 minutes.

Pretty soon we were all seated at the table. A plate of chicken alfredo was in front of us.

"This looks really delicious Bells." Edward said.

"Yeah, thanks Bella." Charlie said

"Cant wait to dig in!" I chimed in, picking up the fork.

Charlie devoured the pasta hungrily.

I popped a single noodle in my mouth and chewed slowly, then grimaced slightly, mirroring Bella and Edwards face. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure it's great, but right now to vampires it tastes like dirt.

I brought a napkin to my mouth and spit it out discreetly. Bella did the same, but Edward didn't get the memo and attempted to swallow. Brave, now he's gonna have to throw that up later. Edward glared at me.

I decided to test out Bella's impulse lying skills and put on a grin. "Bella, this is amazing, how come you never cook at home?"

Bella stared me down. "Esme doesn't believe I should cook, because she cooks and its her house. Plus I'm scared to use the kitchen anyway, too fancy. I would break something."

I nodded "Understood." Good answer.

Charlie got up for seconds.

I sighed dramatically and rubbed my stomach. "I'm actually not that hungry."

"Oh me too." Bella said

"Yeah, I got suddenly full." Edward said

Charlie sat awkwardly the only one eating. "What? You guys are teens shouldn't you bee getting thirds by now?"

"Yeah, well we kinda ate before we got here." Bella smiled. "Continue eating dad, we'll be in my old room." she gathered out plates and washed them. She washed, Edward dried, I put away. Team work! Then we went upstairs.

I sat on her bed and looked around. "He hasn't touched anything here.

"Never does." Bella answered, looking through her CD's "Hah."

Edward and I looked up curiously. She held up one of the CD's "Clair De Lune."

"Maybe I should make you a CD of my compositions." Edward said

Bella's eyes brightened "Yeah! I'd love that."

"You know I play the violin and guitar." I said smugly, feeling slightly left out.

"You never told me that!" Bella said "We should be a band or something." she joked

I gasped at the idea "That would be so awesome!"

"Really?" Edward hesitated

"Yeah! I'll play guitar, Emmett can play drums, Jasper can play bass, Edward can play keyboard, and Rosalie and Bella can do vocals!" I said

"Haaaaaa hahaha…me…vocals…you kidding." Bella said.

"I am not."

"What? Me sing? I meant I can be your manager or something, I cant sing!" Bella exclaimed

"I'm sure you can, Bella when your were a human I heard you singing in the shower. You weren't bad. Did you know vocal chords get better after changing into a vampire? That means now, your really good." I said

Edward's face willed Bella to say no.

_Come on, come on pleaaaassseeee??_ I internally pouted.

Edward glared at me and Bella sighed "Alright."

"WHY?" Edward exclaimed

"I cant resist the mental pout." Bella sighed

"Yes! Oh, this is going to be so great!" I exclaimed hugging Bella.

"But I'm telling you, I cant sing." she warned

"You'll have to prove that later." I said

She rolled her eyes, which were crimson again.

"Bella, you should change your contacts." Edward said.

Bella nodded and walked out of the room.

"What contacts?" We heard Charlie in the hallway. I gasped and went out the door. Charlie was in front of Bella.

"Oh, uh…these red ones? Aren't they pretty cool? I got them just for fun." she lied.

Hmm, nice one.

"Why would you get red?"

Bella shrugged "I don't know, it was an impulse I feel like getting contacts type thing."

"Oh.."

"Yeah, well let me take these off." she said going into the bathroom.

Edward and I sighed in relief when Charlie let it go and went to his room and we went back into Bella's

"That was close…" I mumbled

"So really? A band? Alice what ever happened to blending in?" Edward said

"What? Humans form bands." I shrugged

"Humans havent been practicing instruments for over 100 years." Edward countered crossing his arms over his chest. He makes a point. "Yess, I do. We'll be way too…good."

"Then don't be so good." Bella said walking back in with fresh brown contacts. "You know Edward, I don't really like that Carminia chick."

"Why?" he asked

"I have a good reason you brainless boy brain." I said "Did you see the way she looked at you?"

"Didn't really notice, but I did hear her thoughts. She has no chance Bella, I have you." Edward said

Bella smiled "Good." she pull him into a loving kiss. It's cute but uhhh…

I whistled and walked around the room.

"You know Alice." Edward started. I turned around to see Bella seated next to him. "You could have just left the room."

"Right, thanks for the advice." I said sarcastically

"Also. That brainless boy brain comment was extremely rude." he added

"_Good_." I smiledd

Bella patted Edwards right leg to get his attention "We should go home, Charlie wants to sleep."

We nodded, said our goodbyes to Charlie and left.

**(A/N: Wow, you know what I'm conveniently playing? Bella's Lullaby. Haha. What motivation!)**

**

* * *

Rosalie's POV**

I think Carminia and I will be good friends. Hehe.

Why?

Because she's slightly feisty and totally gorgeous. But of course, not as gorgeous as me.

"Do you have any powers?" I asked

Carminia reached out and touched my shoulder. Suddenly I was seeing Bella's curious face as Carminia walked through the door and Esme's welcoming smile.

I blinked and I was back to real time, Carminia no longer touching my shoulder.

"Whoa." I breathed "I felt like I was you."

"Yeah, by touch I can show someone anything from my point of view and memory." Carminia nodded

"I wish I had a power…" I sighed

Carminia said nothing, she was busy staring at Edward. Who just walked in with Bella and Alice.

I rolled my eyes "Don't even try, he and Bella are basically soul mates and inseparable."

"He hasn't really met me though." she narrowed her eyes with a slight smirk

"Oh no you don't understand. They have been in love since she was a human. He couldn't stay away from her, he was pulled in my her scent. He had to be really careful with her though. It was forbidden love. Romeo and Juliet status. Alice already saw them falling in love before he did, and now she sees them getting married some day." I said "So you're out of luck, all men here are taken."

"He really was a vampire and she was a human? Wow." Carminia said. "Did he change her?"

"Well no, another vampire created an interest in to and his mate got _real_ mad. She changed Bella just to see her and Edward suffer."

"What did that do to Bella?" she asked

"He didn't want to change her, even if Bella wanted to be changed. He wanted her to keep her soul and live a human life."

"Wow." Carminia repeated

"Hey babe." Emmett exclaimed squeezing in between Carminia and I. He placed his arms around both of us. "So what's up ladies?"

"Just this." Carminia said and placed her hand on his leg. Suddenly he looked like he was watching something. I eyes her hand that was painfully close to my husbands crotch.

I shrugged. Nothing to worry about. One, she's after Edward, two…

I'm way more beautiful anyway.

**

* * *

Edward's POV**

Rosalie's mind is so self centered it makes me want to just _skip_ into Quileute territory.

_Don't so something hasty like going there Edward. - _Alice

Jeesh, I barely made the decision.

"I want the family in the dining room, now." Carlisle said

Bella looked at me as if asking me what's going on. I shrugged.

Carlisle carefully kept me, also Bella, out of his head by translating the national anthem in Korean and then saying it backwards.

I followed Alice and Bella into the dining room, realizing we left Carminia there in the living room.

"Carlisle, our guest." I said

Carlisle nodded and went to the living room "Carminia, you may come too, you are part of this family as long as you're under this roof."

Seconds later they were taking a seat around the table.

"What's up Carlisle?" Jasper asked

"We need to discuss the Volturi coming." Carlisle said "I am almost certain that they are coming to meet Bella."

Alice nodded "And to hunt down Jessica."

"What else do they want with Bella?" I asked

Alice hesitated/ But I didn't need her to speak.

"They are _not_ taking Bella away from me." I said firmly, my hands turning into fists. Bella looked up at me and grabbed my wrists firmly and suddenly I found myself sitting down. Her control was stronger with touch. I sighed ass two powers worked on me. One is keeping me sitting and the other is calming me down.

"That will be Bella's decision." Esme said.

Bella shook her head immediately "No way! I would never leave you guys!"

"Sometimes they can be very persuasive. Willing or not, there's a possibility of you leaving." Rosalie said. I glared at her icily.

"I know it wont affect me. As long as I have Edward here I'm not going anywhere." Bella assured

"Aww, how sweet." Rosalie said sarcastically. I jumped out of the chair, making it fall down in the process.

"Will you just shut up Rosalie?!" I yelled. She rolled her eyes.

"Edward! Sit down!" Esme scolded.

Jasper sent me more calm and Emmett pushed me back into a chair. Bit I was held down mostly by Bella's power again.

Bella leaned down to my ear. "Calm down please Edward? For me? I'm fine." she whispered placing her hand on my shoulder and squeezing slightly. I blew out a breath and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry Esme." I said calmly. I heard Rose snort, I opened my right eye in time to see Alice elbowing her in the gut hard enough to say shut up.

"Okay Alice I need you to keep watch on when the Volturi will arrive." Carlisle ordered. "While the rest of us, always be prepared."

We all nodded. Bella and I made our way to our room. Suddenly I stopped.

_Hello Edward. - _?

I pushed Bella behind me. "Stay here."

"Who is that?" she asked but did what she was told. Here face showed recognition.

I slowly opened the door and someone swept by me, but in the same time someone grabbed my throat, pulled me into the room then slammed me into the door, closing it.

"James!" I yelled pushing him off. I opened the door and ran out the bedroom.

Jessica growled at Bella while pounding Bella's head into a picture frame. I snarled and jumped at them. James grabbed my troso and pulled me back.

Where is everybody?!

I threw a punch at James, hearing a satisfying crack. I looked at Bella and Victoria. Bella was clawing at Jessica's hair while pinning her down with her knees.

James punched my nose, which stung. I stumbled slightly against the wall. I kicked his gut knocking him down. I looked at Bella and Victoria again. I'm guessing Bella learned a few cop moves. Because she had Jessica on her stomach with her arms tangled behind her. Bella also still had some newborn strength.

"_James!_" Jessica yelled and in an instant James knocked Bella out of the way and they were both gone.

I ran to Bella "Are you okay? I'm sorry, should have told you to run or something." I said pulling Bella off the ground and into a tight hug.

"I'm fine. It's okay." she said rubbing the back of her head.

"Where was the others?" I wondered. Right on time, they all ran upstairs.

"Oh my goodness!" Esme exclaimed at all the damage. Broken glass, _almost_ holes in the walls…

"What happened to you guys?" Bella asked

"There was another vampire." Jasper said. "She had the power to blind our vision and let us only see what she wanted us to see."

"Victoria and James have an accomplice." I said.

**

* * *

James's POV**

"Ugh, that Bella messed up my hair. "Jessica complained while finger combing through her hair growling.

"That does not matter now." I said harshly "They are stronger now. Especially with Bella's newborn strength. We underestimated her. I also thin she has powers. We need to find out what they are."

"Just because she has newborn strength and power doesn't meant she knows how to use them." Jessica said

"Just find out what they are and that will help us greatly."

I nodded "Yes, It's great to have you on our side Alejandra."

"I thrive on ruining lives." she smirked "It's going to be a pleasure."

**

* * *

A/N: Oh daang.. Haha.**

**Well Alejandra is an OC. But a real person of course. So SUP ALEJANDRA! XD **

**Nooo…she's not really evil, but she's abusive and likes to **_**hit me**_**. Haha.**

**Looking forward to typing the next chapter for you guys!**

**Read it, Loved it, So review it!**

**- Janelle**


End file.
